


Yes, Sir

by writingformadderton



Category: richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard gets his revenge on (Y/N) after the night she tried to be in charge. Time to show her who’s boss.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to "Please, Miss"

It had been more than a week since that night with Richard. You two hadn’t spoken about it since, but you knew better than to just brush it off. You had the most control that night, and it was exhilarating. In the end, Richard took back control, but the look in his eyes showed that he enjoyed himself beyond what words could tell you. He relished in being your submissive that night. He craved that feeling again, but didn’t dare bring it to your attention. No, he was on a mission first. He was going to get you back for that night. 

Though he had a great time, he needed to remind you who was in charge no matter how many times he allowed you to have the upper hand. You know Richard, and that means you know better than anyone how much he craved control. That shy, gentleman in public was the complete opposite in the bedroom and you had the stories to prove it. After that night, you had been on edge for what’s to come next. You knew it was coming at some point.

Little did you know, today was that day. You were cleaning the empty home, music blasting through the speakers as you moved through your living room. Richard had been in a meeting with a director for an upcoming project the last few hours, so you assumed it was going well. This gave you enough time to get a lot done around the house and think about what to cook for dinner. Maybe even some brownies for dessert, you were craving something sweet over the last few days. After finishing up the last bit of cleaning, you put away your supplies and wash your hands. 

You begin to cook, music still blasting, and get lost in the process. Cooking was a love of yours and thankfully Richard loves to eat. Tonight, you would have a favorite of you both, grilled salmon with fried rice and grilled vegetables. You hummed along to the music and chopped the vegetables effortlessly. Richard always asked why you didn’t pursue culinary school, but you just didn’t have the time. Better to just learn how to cook at home and perfect your skills. You don’t hear your phone ringing on the dinner table with various calls and texts from your boyfriend. No big deal. He’ll be home soon anyways.

Richard comes home about a half hour later, just a few minutes after you’ve finished cooking. He raises his eyebrows as he comes into contact with the blaring music. That’s why she didn’t answer the calls, he thinks to himself. Shaking his head with a smile, he takes off his jacket and shoes and walks further into the home. You walk out of the kitchen with two full plates in your hand and set them on the table. “Oh, my favorite. Must be my lucky day.” His thick accent rings through the atmosphere after he turns the music down.

You look up at him and smile. “Well look who’s home. How did the meeting go?” You ask and sit down at the table. He sits across from you and you give him a fork, the two of you digging into your food immediately.

“It went great actually. He wants me to start shooting in a few weeks. And for now, I don’t have to travel, so I’m still coming home to you at night.” He starts talking and eats.

“Now that’s what I love to hear.” You wink and chuckle, eating your salmon.

Richard smiles and admires you. Taking in your appearance, he can tell you’ve been cleaning today. Hair in a messy bun, one of his old t-shirts, a pair of shorts. As much as he loved you when you were all dolled up and stunning, he loved you more like this. The candid version of you, flaws and all. It made him so proud to have you. His eyes shone as he completely neglects his food and watches you.

You feel his eyes on you after a few seconds and look up. You meet his eyes and blush. “What?” You ask, concerned.

“You’re just so amazing. I could stare at you all day.” He trails off as he looks in your eyes and bites his lip. You blush deeper and look away from him. He still knew what to say after all these years. He notices your reaction and grins to himself. He knew what that deep blush meant. He knew your body was heating up, just how he needed it to.

“You can stare at me later. Your food is gonna get cold.” You warn him with an eyebrow raise. He sticks his tongue out at you and goes back to eating. Oh, he’ll be doing more than just staring.

You finished eating soon after and cleaned up. Now the two of you were in the kitchen, Rich leaned against the kitchen island as you mixed together the ingredients for brownies. You laugh at a comment he makes and hide your face a bit. The way you shy away sometimes and try to hide yourself. It makes him want to open you up and ruin you. A low growl rumbles in his chest and he bites his lip. 

You hear it, but ignore it as you put the batter in the awaiting, greased up pan. The effect he had on your body was insane. Though you had the same effect on him, you couldn’t understand how quickly your body would flush at the simplest touch or look. It amazed you in every way. You bite your lip and grab the pan carefully. Opening the oven, you lean forward and bend a bit to slide the pan into the oven carefully, not wanting to spill any of the chocolate goodness. But that was all Richard needed.

He watches you and smirks, stepping closer to you. As soon as you close the metal door, a hard smack lands on your ass. You yelp and quickly stand and cover yourself, turning around to face him. He grins and pulls you close to his body, replacing your hands with his own and squeezing your ass.

With a gasp, you look up and into his eyes. His ocean blue eyes are clouded in lust and his attention is solely on you. He wanted you now. “Rich, I just put the brownies in the oven. We need to keep an eye on them.” You try to reason with him. 

His grip on your body told you otherwise. “We will. We won’t leave this kitchen.” He smirks and begins to kiss your neck. You close your eyes as your breath hitches, your head falling back a bit. He takes the opportunity to wrap one hand around your neck and bite down on your ear. You moan out. “Those pretty little sounds leaving your mouth just makes me want you more.”

“Rich.” You breathe out his name and open your eyes. He grins and kisses your lips roughly. A moan leaves your throat as his tongue dominates yours and his grip gets a bit tighter. You get lost in the feel of his lips.

He backs you both towards the kitchen island. Turning you around in his arms, he bends you over the island and grabs both your wrists with the hand that was on your throat. His other hand is slowly traveling all over your body. With a light chuckle, he leans down over you and his lips ghost over your ear. “Even though I enjoyed our little game last week, don’t forget who owns you.” He whispers and nips at your ear. 

Your eyes widen. Shit. You needed to act fast. “Rich, you know you loved the way I made you feel. You couldn’t get enough of me.” You breathe out and rub your ass against his crotch. Feeling his semi-hard on, you bite your lip. His breath hitches in your ear and his hold on your hands gets tighter. “Maybe I should finish what I started.” You tease. Maybe he’ll give in and let you give him that feeling again.

But the slap on your ass sends a shiver down your spine and heat to your core. “I’ll finish it for you darling.” The sting was painfully delicious and you needed more. As if he read your mind, he slaps it again and again, the moans spilling from your throat feeding more into his hunger. He suddenly stops and you pant out as you feel the wetness pool between your thighs. “And everything I start, I make sure I finish.”

You have a short breath of air before you feel your shorts being slid down and off your legs. The air hits your core instantly. You didn’t wear panties today and it didn’t seem to matter to you. It was a casual Saturday, no guests came over. Until now. 

Richard kneels down and quickly swipes his tongue over your core. Your body jolts in shock and you moan out. “Fuck Rich.” He smirks and spreads your legs a bit, immediately burying his face in your core. His tongue worked quickly on your clit, feeding his hunger to taste you. You moan against the countertop, reveling in the feeling. 

His grip loosens on your wrists and you feel his arms wrap around your thighs, pushing his tongue harder on your clit. His soft groans on your core make you gush more. You couldn’t stop your moans from getting louder, the feeling was too great. You take one of your hands and grip the back of his head, rubbing his scalp. “Seems like my good girl is enjoying herself.” He speaks when he pulls away from you for just a split second. He teases the tip of his tongue on your entrance and you gasp loudly. 

“Don’t be a tease Rich.” You whine and pull his hair a bit.

“Now babygirl, you know my name when my tongue is in your pussy.” Rich corrects you and rubs your clit with his thumb. He wants to push you to the edge and keep you there. And knowing your body, he could go on for hours holding you on the edge. “What’s my name?” 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I need your tongue, please.” You moan out. 

“Good girl.” He growls and pushes his tongue inside you. 

“Shit!” You cry out. His tongue flicks and slurps up your juices. He was concentrated and steady, yet his tongue switched between fucking you and wrapping around your clit. Rich was attacking you as if he would never be able to taste you again, as if you would slip through his grip. The thought made him grip your thighs tighter and attack your insides. You bite your lip hard, but you couldn’t stop yourself from pushing his head closer to your core and moaning obscenely. 

Your body jerks when he sucks harshly on your clit. Rich smirks, he had you right where he wanted you. That coil in your stomach was tightening faster by the second and all you needed was a little push to send you over the edge. And you knew exactly what he wanted to hear.   
“Sir, I need to cum. Please Sir. Please let me cum.” You start to beg and grind against his tongue. 

“Oh baby, you gotta do better than that.” He teases you and sucks on your clit. 

“Fuck Sir! Please! I need to cum!” You cry out and close your eyes. Suddenly, Richard speeds up his movements and tightens that coil in your stomach. “Sir Please!!” You gasp when you feel yourself about to explode. Just one more flick of his tongue.

Richard grins and pulls away from you completely. You whine loudly. Sitting up on your elbows, you look back at him. “I was so close!” You beg.

“Oh looks like the tables have turned.” He teases and stands up. He leans over you and kisses you harshly, snaking his hand in your hair. Standing up straight, he pulls your hair and makes you arch your back. You bite your lip with a moan. He grinds against you and smirks. You can feel how hard he is, and it makes you melt. 

“Sir, I need you.” You plead to him and rubs your ass against him. Tease him just enough and take what you want, you think to yourself. “Please, I’ll be a good girl for you.”

“You will. I’ll make sure of it.” He growls and unbuckles his belt, pulling down his zipper. You squirm in anticipation and he spanks you hard. “Be still or you won’t get to cum.” He warns with a tug of your hair.

You whimper and sit still, but still impatient to feel him. He knew it, he was teasing you. Getting you back for what you had done to him. He wanted you to feel everything he had felt. He teases your entrance with the tip of his cock, covering it in your juices. 

“Fuck.” You breathe out.

With a grin, he slides into your core all the way. You gasp at the feeling, you’ll never get used to his size. He sits still, feeling your core pulsate around him. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Gotta open you up babygirl.” He holds your hip with his free hand and starts thrusting into you hard. 

“Shit! Oh god!” You yell and plant your hands on the counter.

Richard groans above you with every thrust. His grip on your waist and hair are firm as he holds you in place. He was owning you, showing you who you belonged to so you’d never forget. Letting you know that he will always be in charge. And you loved every second of it. 

The more he pushed inside you, and hit your spot every time, the more you craved his cock and fueled your need to cum. But it wouldn’t be easy. You just needed to get done before the brownies started to burn. 

“Listen to those filthy moans leaving your mouth. Fuck babygirl.” He spanks your ass. “You’re gonna make me cum already.” He grunts out and gasps when he feels you squeeze around his cock. “Just like that. Good girl.”

God, he was a master with words. He was going to make you cum just from them. But the way he was hitting your spot was heavenly. God, just a few more thrusts. Just a few more.

“But first, you’re gonna cum. You’re gonna give me all of it.” He smirks and moves his hand from your hip to your clit, rubbing fast. 

“Oh fuck Sir!” You scream out. “Please please let me cum. I can’t hold it!” You clench around his cock and try to hold yourself back. 

“Uhn uhn. Hold it.” He warns you and rubs your clit faster. 

“Sir please!” You feel tears sting your eyes. This was too much. Your body was beginning to get sensitive. And with him holding your release was becoming too much. “Sir!”

“Just a few more babygirl.” Richard rubs faster and pushes into you harder.

You shut your eyes tight and clench around him tighter.

“Cum for me babygirl.” He breathes out.

That was all it took. You gasp loud as the knot in your stomach unravels. You scream out and cum all over him. “Yes yes fuck!” You call out like a prayer. Your core milking him for everything he had. You collapse onto the counter, welcoming the coolness of the tiles.

He groans and thrust into you once more before cumming inside you. “Shit!” He grips the counter and finishes off with a few sloppy thrusts. His panting sounding like music to your ears.

You two spend a few minutes in that position, panting until you could finally slow down your racing hearts. Finally, you lean up and smile back at him. “Thank you Sir.”   
Richard smiles and leans forward, kissing you passionately. “Of course, babygirl.” He pulls out of you slowly, the both of you whimpering from the disconnect. He kisses your back and fixes his pants. “Come on.” He carefully helps you stand and puts your shorts back on your legs.

“I guess I should have the upper-hand more often.” You chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck.

“Not a chance.” He jokes and sticks his tongue out at you. You kiss it and chuckle. “Are you okay?”

“Okay? I loved every second. I love it when you’re rough with me.” You admit and kiss his neck.  
He grins and holds you close. You share a loving embrace. 

“And look, the brownies aren’t burning.” He says with a grin as he points to the oven.

“Yea yea.” You laugh and kiss his cheek.


End file.
